Core Control
by samwryder
Summary: A young Naruto finds himself with a link to his family, a link that just so happens to send him off in an unexpected direction. With the help of his team he will show any who look upon him, that not even death can lessen the reach of the Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: You see these everywhere else so now see it here as well. I don't own Naruto, and that's okay. I make no money from this work, for like any other story on this site, it is free.

Core Control

Upload date 03/13/19

Chapter 1 

Naruto pushed a hand through his spikey locks jostling his blonde hair as he scowled and squinted into the distance, it was like Iruka didn't understand! Ninja were supposed to throw around giant boulders, breathe fire, control lightning or even create illusions! So, what did it matter that he couldn't create a clone or that his transformations sucked? Well, okay he couldn't do any of the other stuff either, yet, but he would! And he could do other things that his classmates couldn't. Like, like, he slammed a fist into his palm and nodded, he could sneak around and hide better than any of them! He couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of Kiba running from the anbu, barely half a step ahead as he turned a corner, his faithful pup whining in pain from his masters grip. It was hilarious!

It didn't matter, he decided, even if he couldn't make a clone that wouldn't disappear with the sound of some eighty year old man passing gas, or that his transformation into old man Hokage made him look like he'd been cursed by that pinocchio guy he heard the other children talk about. He would be the best Hokage anyway!

"Believe it!" He shouted his self assured future victory to the heavens.

Even as he turned a corner bringing his old, slightly beaten up apartment building, Naruto was too lost in his own thoughts to notice how the civilians who had already been keeping their distance backed away further as his chuckling turned into rampant laughter. He didn't even notice as a young girl stopped a short ways away to stare at him.

"Mommy? Why is the crazy whiskered boy laughing?" She asked in the over loud voice only children used, even as he mother snatched her up and backed swiftly away her eyes never leaving Naruto's still retreating form.

As Naruto made his way up the stairs he was broken from his thoughts, a large crate had been placed in front of his door and it had to be his door as the last of his neighbors moved away the year before. He approached slowly, one hand clutching at several smoke pellets that he'd taped to the inside of his sleeve while the other extended a well worn kunai which he wedged under the lid. Best case scenario, it was another of those weird ladies in the bunny suit that somehow always ended up coming to his address when they wanted the creepy guy from one floor down. Worst case, the nutty clown was back to fling his pies at Naruto as he the blonde ran away.

Even as he began to work his makeshift lever he froze, atop the crate in loopy scrawl that could only belong to the old man was an envelope used for intervillage messages. No time was wasted in tearing it open.

Naruto-kun,

This package was recently found in the storage of post office with only the name Uzumaki. Apparently it was mailed before even it was my time to take up the mantle of Hokage. As you are now the only Uzumaki in the village, I believe it only right that it is turned over to you.

Sadly time in storage did little to preserve the contents but rest assured I've every confidence you will find something within will aid your way. Rest assured I have already confirmed nothing harmful or overly dangerous is enclosed within.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage, or as you call me, old man.

P.S. I wish you luck on your graduation test in a few days. I know you'll make a fine ninja.

Naruto blinked, and then blinked again. He could feel the beginnings of tears burning at his eyes. Other Uzumaki, he wasn't the only one, and now he had something of theirs. Despite the streamings tears and runaway thoughts Naruto smiled not even noticing as he went through the motions of unlocking and opening his doors. Holding tight to the crate Naruto heaved and began shuffling his way inside. Though he had barely made it into the entrance way before he'd set it down and returned to prying it open with his kunai.

The crate creaked in protest with each wiggle of the blade until with a final groan the lid popped free and tumbled to the floor. Eagerly Naruto peered inside and found a single scroll sealed with the same mark etched into the patch on his shirts back, atop a pile of clothes. Not exactly what he was hoping for or expected considering the weight.

"Please be a ninja scroll, please be a ninja scroll." He chanted as he imagined himself standing over a battered, bruised and weeping Sasuke. Oh, and begging! Yeah, Naruto mused, it would be great if Sasuke was begging but as he unfurled the scroll his heart dropped into his stomach upon finding another letter, and it wasn't even addressed to him.

Young Chihiro,

I know your relocation to the Hidden Leaf was not what you were envisioning for your future. My apologies, however the Second Hokage specifically requested we send one of our ninja to their village to strengthen bonds as it were. We have chosen to send two, your mother and yourself.

I'm sure of many things; chief amongst them, you will make a grand ninja and do your home country proud! To aid you in this we have provided a number of tools to aid you, including the beginning weapons to what you have dubbed your path of power. Along with it you will find instructions in its use maintenance and repair.

Remember, a great strength is nothing but a great flaw to one with the proper perspective. Show them, reveal to them all why the Village amongst the Eddies is so feared. Show them why where we walk devil, men and gods alike fear to follow. For there exists nothing in this world that we can't overcome, this is our truth.

Humbly

Uzumaki Ashina

The tears that had all but come to a stop flowed freely, the tear drops staining the ancient page. Placing the letter on a table to his left, Naruto began pulling out clothes ranging from ponchos to sleeves, pants to shirts each bearing the swirl somewhere in the design. Finally beneath the fourth layer of clothes came something else and Naruto's heart dropped right back into his stomach. Books and scrolls.

"What is with all these old people and wanting to make me read!" Naruto grabbed his head as he wailed. Thudding erupted from the floor beneath him and glaring downward, Naruto stomped right back. The two traded stomps and thumps for several minutes before Naruto's neighbor seemed to give up and the thumps died away.

"Jerk." He grunted almost as an afterthought. "Wait didn't he mention weapon? Did the old man take it?" Naruto mused as he pulled the books and scrolls from the box and found a long box settled along the bottom.

Before he could reach it however Naruto jumped as a knock came from his door. "Naruto, open the door Naruto." Immediately Naruto recognized the voice as Iruka and grinning he bolted for the door.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as he opened the door, "You gotta loo-grk" He was cut off as Iruka pulled Naruto outside and closed the door behind him. Naruto cringed as he looked at a man somewhere around double his age with a long scar stretching its way across his face scowled down at him. Naruto would swear to anyone Iruka's head seemed to grow a few extra sizes in that moment.

"Don't your Iruka-sensei me Naruto! I mean seriously!? What would make you think of painting the inside of the women's hotsprings with fake peep holes!" For his part Naruto started to smile than winced as he caught more of Iruka's glare, but it was funny! To be fair he had totally forgotten about doing it what with the crate but it had needed to be done. He winced again as Iruka continued.

"You're lucky, the owner Otokuri-san, thought it was amusing and agreed if you cleaned it up she wouldn't bring it up the the civilian council!" His teacher snapped and clamping a hand on to Naruto's ear began to drag him back along the way he had come.

Dejected Naruto did his best to hang his head as he followed Iruka and tried to keep him from ripping his ear from his head. He needed that!

Upon reach the hot spring Naruto found a tall womanly man or manly woman, Naruto couldn't tell, with a sharp nose, wearing bangles of gold and a plum kimono that must have been Otokuri-san. "How's life granny" He called raising his hand in greeting.

Just like that the amused expression she wore was replaced by a smile that showed a hint of teeth and promised mass amounts of violence.

"Why you little brat! I'm only twenty-four! " The veins in her head seemed to pulse with her every word and Naruto found his head forced down as Iruka uttered an apology and bolted into the building hauling Naruto along behind him and didn't stop until he they'd reached the hotspring proper.

Sheepish Naruto rubbed the back of his head as Iruka sweatdropped at lay before them. Spread across the fencing surrounding the spring were what looked to be holes, some with a clear line of sight through them others black as if shaded or covered and others filled with what could only be lecherous eyes. "You're an idiot." Iruka groused.

Naruto turned away his lips pursed and brow furrowed, "It was for training Iruka-Sensei, I promise and I fixed the real holes!" He grumbled as he took the bucket and sponge from his sensei.

"Training, right, training that pervert jutsu of yours." Iruka groused behind him and sighed. "Look just get this cleaned up quick and I'll take you for ramen okay?"

Not needing anymore encouragement Naruto bolted to the wall chanting "Ramen, Ramen, gonna get some Ramen."

In the end it took far longer to clear away his work than he had thought it would! The sun was setting for crying out loud! He bolted toward his teacher adjusting the goggles atop his head as he went. "Iruka-Sensei! He cried when he was nearly on top of him. "Come on! It's time for ramen!"

"Naruto! Apologize!"

Naruto cringed back as Iruka rounded on him his head growing as his veins throbbed and to top it off his eyes shivering with a threatening light. Naruto scratched the back of his head and bowed to the woman in front of him. "Sorry, it won't happen again."

The last was spoken rather bitterly, that dark haired lady was the only one who seemed to notice him when he was sneaking around! Heck, Iruka-sensei could only seem to find him at the end of his pranks. But the lady, she noticed him about half the time! Maybe she was a ninja? It would explain how hot she was, it was like a rule for crying out loud, female ninja were gorgeous. Anyway, was there a technique she used to find him? Could he learn it? Oh!

Snapping out of his bow, a look of pure joy crossed his face, Naruto beamed up at his teacher, and managed to miss Otokuri-san's reply entirely. "Iruka-Sensei. I've got to tell you about this box of stuff I got from the old man with my families stuff."

"Huh?" Just like that Iruka's angry face deflated and morphed into one of confusion.

Naruto laughed and launched into a description about his day as he made his way out of the hotsprings unnoticing or uncaring that Iruka paused say his goodbyes before following behind him. Neither of them saw the small smile that followed after them.

Needless to say, much to Iruka's wallets joy and Naruto's disappointment, the ramen was taken to go. They ended up returning to Naruto's apartment, gathering a set of each piece of equipment and heading to the academy training ground. And after much arguing, eating their single serving of ramen; Naruto, stood at the throwing mark about twenty feet from his target, holding what looked like a roll of bandages.

"It's a roll of bandages." He stated dumbly looking back at his teacher, his confusion evident.

He turned his eyes back to the roll as Iruka spoke. "The booklet says otherwise, now channel some chakra into the bandage, I mean. You know what, just put your chakra into it Naruto."

Folding his hands into the ram sign, Naruto focused on pouring as much chakra into the clothe as he could and stared blankly at it as it extended as if it were a metal beam, it continued beyond the dummies Naruto had been aiming at before reaching its end with all the sound of a bull whip, its edge fraying. Though Naruto would swear for a moment he could see one of the patterns woven through it glowing.

"Sensei, was it supposed to do that?" Naruto asked as he gave it a test swing. It had all the weight of a kunai and felt just as hard.

"No, Naruto. No, it wasn't." Iruka muttered as he took hold of a second roll they'd brought and channeling chakra into it found, it didn't move an inch. "Okay, try these. They're supposed to harden."

Cloth squares the size of shuriken and black as coal, were dropped into Naruto's hand and after passing Chakra through them found the did what they were supposed to and flew just as well as the shuriken. Though Naruto still ended up burying them in the ground with a small number scattered across the target.

"Naruto you have to practice your aim." Iruka sighed and handed the blonde a three-piece segmented staff. It also happened to be the oddest weapon in the crate sent to Naruto. "And what's this one supposed to do again?" He mumbled thumbing through the pages.

Naruto shrugged began channeling chakra through it as soon as he screwed it together. Nothing happened. He tried again and again, nothing changed. Not when he swung it, or when he slammed it, not when he jabbed it or stabbed it either. After five minutes of wailing away with the blunt instrument Naruto finally stopped and looked to Iruka.

Iruka groaned holding up a page yellowed with age and sporting a wet mark streaking its front, just one of many that'd spread out in hopes they would dry. However, even though some might be legible at the end of the day a few wouldn't and the notes regarding the staff just so happened to be one of them. "Right, the entry on that one is the one to damaged to read. Thank you for reading, talking and eating Naruto. Your ancestors appreciate it."

Immediately all cheer went out of the blonde at his teachers words. It was true, he agreed when Iruka said it earlier and he agreed now. Sorrow filled him at the sight of his neglectfulness. Sure, it wasn't like he meant to, or even thought it could happen! He never spilled when it came to ramen. Or so he thought.

"Can we just go on to the next one. Please Iruka-sensei." Naruto didn't bother waiting for his response, instead he began disconnecting the staff. As soon as it was back in its case Naruto began to pull on the next item, a pair of silver vambraces. Embedded in each was the whirl that Naruto had come to associate with his family, funnily enough they weren't the silver of the vambrace, instead on was a black and the other white.

"Naruto." Iruka started but Naruto stopped him by grinning.

"It's fine Iruka-sensei! I'll just have to be so awesome that they'll look passed this right? So that's what I'll do." Naruto said with such vitriol that Iruka couldn't help but smile and nod his head in agreement.

Clenching his hand around the leather band crossing his palm Naruto nodded and set to work tightening the other bands. The vambraces were a lightweight metal, a little bulky but nothing unmanageable but most importantly, thanks to the adjustable straps, tight against his forearms. Even if they didn't end up doing something as cool as he was hoping, the ends came even with his knuckles and they'd make okay defensive counters to a few things and if angled right he could even hide his hand signs.

"Here we go!" He pumped every scrap of chakra he could gather into the weapons and once more received nothing. "Nothing again." He whispered as a thought struck him.

"What if," Naruto said mirroring the words thundering through his mind, "what if, it's not them. What if it's me."

"Idiot." Iruka groused behind him. "They are a combat tool, try hitting something."

Naruto swore he heard his teacher grumble about how miso broth and old paper shouldn't be mixed. Instead of letting it get him down again though he renewed his efforts to pump every bit of chakra he had into his newest weapon and slammed it into the ground. Next thing he knew: Dirt, rock, smoking blades of grass and what looked to be glass of all things blew by him and did the village always have bells?

As his vision faded to black the last thing Naruto could see was Iruka leaning over him speaking without a sound coming from his mouth. He tried to smile at his teacher but slipped into unconsciousness before he could manage even that simple task.

The End of Chapter 1. 

Authors Note: So if you couldn't tell this is the end of chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it, seriously if you've read this far than I really hope you liked it. Otherwise, why, just why?

That said, I was hoping the chapter would be a little longer, heck I had originally planned for the graduation exam to occur but I figure this is as good a place as any to stop. The next chapter will be longer. Now can any of you guess what the vambraces do?

Anywho, I wrote out a quick bonus scene, thought it would be a good way to start things off.

It's a continuation of the hot springs scene with Iruka as the main.

Iruka smiled as he watched the blonde work, Ramen always did the trick, though he was starting to wonder if he may have been overusing it. Naruto hadn't grown more than an inch since he started taking him to Ichiraku's Ramen. After a moment he shook his head, Naruto could be dense, log save him, but he wasn't dense enough to eat nothing but ramen, right?

The sound of footsteps stopped his thought process even as Otokuri-san stopped beside him. She tilted her head to lay in the palm of her hand watching Naruto as he scrubbed with all the ferocity of a man at war. "The boy has an eye for art, he managed to replicate what you'd see through those holes perfectly."

Iruka nodded with a small smile, "he's got the best eye for detail in his class. It'll serve him well as a ninja. However." He turned and bowed, "as his teacher I take responsibility for his actions, please accept my most sincere apologies."

It wasn't the first time he had to apologize for a student, it wouldn't be the last. Of course, he had apologized more for Naruto than any of his prior students and a good portion of them combined to boot. In fact despite Naruto's graduation exam happening in just two short days, Iruka had a strong feeling he was going to be apologizing for the blonde a few more times before he was done.

"Mmm-mm, honey." Otokuri replied with a grand shake of her head, and pointed off to where Naruto still scrubbed relentlessly at the fence before him. "There's no need for none of that. That boy, he managed something seasoned chunin can't."

"May I ask what you mean?" Iruka asked turning back to face Naruto who glanced over his shoulder to smile manically at his teacher.

Otokuri chuckled, "he managed to get in and out this morning, because those weren't there when I opened I assure you, and did all that without being spotted by that Yuuhi-girl." Just like that Iruka's eyes twitched, granted Naruto always seemed to avoid the anbu to a degree that made it awkward when dealing with those particular apologies but to hide from Yuuhi-san when he'd heard Jiraiya-sama himself hadn't managed it. Something doesn't add up.

Naruto tried hard, sure, he rarely got the results he either of them were hoping for but he put more effort in than any of his students. Why hadn't one of the stealth op specialists been informed after the first year. They would have tailor made a training regimine for him. Hell at that point even if Naruto failed the practical portion of the exam he could have been taken on as an apprentice. After all, Iruka knew several jonin who would have despite the burden Naruto carried.

His mind awhirl, Iruka almost didn't notice Naruto heading for him like a blonde rocket of unbridled energy.

Even before Naruto could say a single word, Iruka could feel his head just ache at the incoming decibel. Oh he could already feel his want for the day to be over.

In other news I am looking for a Beta if anyone is interested please let me know and in the immortal words of Atlas. Read and Review.

The next chapter will be out on 18th, or the day after St. Patricks day if you prefer. If you don't feel like following here you can follow me on facebook under Samuel Ryder or on twitter as Sam_w_ryder


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing in regards to Naruto, only the oddities within the story, you know everything that is not canon, yeah those. Those aren't mine.

NaruHinaF: Thank you for taking the time to be my first reviewer! I'm glad you like the beginning and I will be keeping it up.

Core Control

Updated 03/18/19

Chapter Two

Naruto groaned, stretched and finally opened his eyes and in that instant wished he hadn't. Ignoring the half panicked half angered look on Iruka-Sensei's face, the training grounds looked very similar to the time Iruka demonstrated an explosive tag. Debri everywhere, scorched patches of grass scattered here and there, a medium sized crater lay in the ground a short ways off. Even before he could ask what had happened his mind supplied the answer; the vambraces which even now remained on his arms without even a scratch while his jumpsuit was in much worse shape.

"That's so awesome! One punch and boom! The bad guy is down!" Naruto cried flipping to his feet and held the vambrace up to the light. "With these Sakura will definitely see how awesome I am and so will everyone one else."

He stopped smiling the moment he turned his attention back to Iruka, the man look more than a little furious and Naruto could understand why, the training ground was a mess and Iruka would probably be the one to have to clean it up. To bad he couldn't just have the Hokage assign it to some poor schmuck as a mission or something.

"You blow yourself up and smile at what it would do to the other guy. I would never want to find myself in your brain or as your enemy." Iruka's voice betrayed his frustration and exhaustion in equal measure. "Don't ever change Naruto." He chuckled a little as he slumped down.

Naruto found himself laughing right along with his teacher before he realized, "wait, whats wrong with my brain Iruka-sensei?"

His question just drove Iruka deeper into his own laughter.

Naruto never did get his answer that night.

The next morning came early for Naruto as he swung himself from his bed, downed a cup of instant ramen and set to task. There were many things that no one seemed to believe Naruto actually did, like they thought he didn't study or train at all. They were wrong.

If one actually looked for Naruto at his apartment before the academy began each morning they would find no one home. However, if they were to look for him at the academy training grounds they would be much more successful in their search.

There he ran, around the training grounds swerving around the training posts, bouncing off trees, flipping, cartwheeling and just plain anything his brain came up with at the time all the while trying to hold the leaf to his forehead with his chakra alone. Without much success.

"Dammit," he roared skidding to a stop as the leaf fluttered away all over again. Snagging the leaf from mid-air, Naruto, almost shredded the thing on the spot instead he grit his teeth and forming the ram hand sign stuck it back to his head. "You did this just yesterday! Now concentrate stupid." Naruto growled.

After a deep breath began to move. Focus he told himself as he raced toward the first of his obstacles, which just so happened to be the training dummies. Without slowing or stopping he hurled a brace of shuriken toward the target, to bad he knew even as he release he was going to miss. He always knew when they were going to miss, something would always, always, feel wrong.

Next the large roots surrounded by a mass of bushes awaited him on the far side of the clearing. From the pouch on his side Naruto sent a kunai ahead of him as hard as he could and was delighted as it hit in the center of the trunk and buried itself a little under half-way into the wood and above a number of others.

His control of the leaf wavered as he leapt on to the top of the kunai and leapt into the branches a ways above. He'd hardly landed before striking out on either side of him sending a pair of sandbags swinging and leaping toward the next tree and his next obstacle.

A pair of sandbags swung from the tree he was headed toward and Naruto reared back and punched the closest of them before spinning to grab and swing off the second. A third was punted back the way he came from and with that he moved on.

The stomach crawl. Naruto didn't even bother to regain his balance before slinging himself forward onto his stomach and under the razorwire. Not the most fast paced of obstacles but one he'd learned to be wary of after raising his rear to high to move even a little bit faster. Not his brightest idea to be sure.

After making sure he was clear Naruto leapt to his feet and fought off the smile that had him lose the leaf on his last pass. His foot struck the ninja wire and watched as rocks launched from the trees, the bushes and the grass. He leapt to avoid the first batted the second into the third, with each of the rocks he avoided the next drew closer to its mark. Finally after ducking under the last rock Naruto dropped to the ground a relieved smile on his face.

"Yeah!" He crowed and was totally unprepared for the last rock to strike him in the jaw. "Right, forgot I put a new one in the crater I made last night." He grunted as he found himself looking at the sky, the throbbing in his jaw already starting to fade. Absently he noted the sun had nearly finished rising than a gust of air passed over him and he noticed a green stem fluttering before his eyes.

He'd done it!

"Ha now Mizuki-sensei can't tell me that I need to focus!" Naruto cheered. His joy didn't last however as the sun had half risen over the village and he still needed to breakdown and collect the course. The last time he accidently left it up Iruka and Mizuki had the class use it. Needless to say he'd learned his lesson since they kept the supplies they didn't break.

A dour face framed in silver hair peered over him, "really now? I think you could still learn some more focus Naruto."

Naruto blinked, "hey Mizuki-sensei! Is it nearly time for class already?" Naruto's question fell on deaf ears however as Mizukia seemed far more interested in the scattered remnants of the obstacle course.

"It's not bad, not great by any stretch but not bad. Anyway Naruto, you'd best clean up quickly and I hope your ready. I hear Iruka's looking for any reason to have a pop quiz today." Mizuki said as he wandered back toward the school building without another word.

With a shrug began to wind up the razor wire. Every sense he had told him the day would be of the longer variety and he was not looking forward to it. Between the coming test, which Iruka didn't need an excuse or a reason, such was the purview of a teacher after all, and the vambraces that he still needed to practice with, which lay bundled in his jacket near the entrance, yeah there was no way he was going home in clothes that weren't at least scorched.

He could hear the other students laughter and loud voices even as he finished repairing what he could of the crater and the many divots he added during his course. Hearing the first chime of warning Naruto bolted for class, pivoting around and leaping over teacher and student alike if they remained in his path as he drew closer. Finally he rounded the last corner to the entrance and turned to skid to a stop as two girls one with pink hair and the other a blonde whose shade seemed pale in comparison to his own. To bad evenb with his attempt at slowing down he plowed into the girls blocking the way with a shout.

The world tumbed this way and that amongst the tangle of flailing limbs before Naruto landed on his back all the air escaping from his lips as he spotted a pair of blue eyes dropping toward him and the next thing he knew something was pressing against his lips.

Soft. It was his first thought as he locked eyes with Ino, neither moving do to the shock of the incident.

"Ha, take that Ino-Pig! Your kissing the idiot!" Sakura crowed from her placed a few feet from them. Sakuras words seemed to spark the understanding within the two blondes and in another tangle of limbs they separated.

"Naruto, run." He barely heard from Shikamaru who didn't even raise his head to see incident. Chouji must be telling him what happened, Naruto noted. Still.

"Naruto!" Ino growled her face flush as she raised a hand.

Glaring back Naruto, crossed his arms. "I'm not the only one who did something wrong! It's not like I wanted to kiss you!" He snapped right back and flinched as Ino only seemed to grow angerier.

"Ino, Naruto, Please return to your seats, I have an announcement." Iruka said as he took his podium. "Due to the fact that three of you weren't in your seats when the warning bell sounded we will be enjoying a pop quiz on the replication technique. Congratulations."

Everyone turned to glare at Naruto, Sakura, and Ino, the later two who directed their glare at each other and Naruto. Naruto on the other hand just buried his face in his hands and groaned.

"That's my worst one." He muttered to himself as Shino started them off and in a shimmer air four exact copies of Shino came into existence. One by one they were called and with each success Naruto felt anxiety twist harder on his stomach. When his name came up Naruto slouched his way down the stairs his classmates laughter trailing behind him.

Iruka's head grew again and he glared around the room, "that's enough! You are training to be proud ninja of the leaf! We support our own!"

Naruto smiled at his teacher but could feel his nerves getting to him as he lifted his hands.

"Just like the leaf this morning Naruto." Mizuki said with a smile.

Nodding Naruto took a breath and launched into the hand signs. "Clone technique." He snapped and from the smoke which erupted around him three clones stood, well two stood the third was on his side clutching his stomach. It vanished a moment later in a larger plume of smoke. The other two smiled at Iruka before one passed gas and burst apart like a popped balloon smoke going every which way.

With a small smile at Iruka Naruto made his way back up the stairs and to his seat. He remained that way with his head laying against the desk for the rest of the day. In fact he hardly noticed when Iruka moved on to tactics, usually his favorite part of class.

Finally, Iruka released the class well into the afternoon with a final warning, "tomorrow is your final exam, get a good night's sleep, eat well, and come prepared." With that he closed his book and walked from the classroom.

As all the the other students left the building Naruto stayed seated at his desk his hands clutching the vambraces through his jacket. The very thought of what his family would think of him, not even able to make the stupid replication technique work.

A hand landed firmly on his shoulder, "you've made a major improvement Naruto, I can tell you've been working hard." Iruka said but Naruto shrugged.

"What's it matter if i'm making improvements? The exam is tomorrow, sensei, I'm going to fail again." He dropped his head to the table with a loud "thunk."

"Are you going to give up?" Iruka quietly asked.

Naruto groaned into the table in response. His sensei didn't get it! It didn't matter if he kept trying or if he'd made some kind of improvement if he didn't graduate! What would it matter if he could stick the leaf to his head or blow up whatever he wanted, if he was stuck in the academy? Simple answer, it didn't, and Naruto said as much.

Iruka whacked him upside the head, "You act like you're the first ninja who failed a few times. Suffice to say, your not. You just have to answer one question, are you all talk?" Without another word Iruka left.

He didn't know how long he stayed there and he knew Iruka was right, with all the mouthing off he'd done. He couldn't run away like a whipped dog. What did he look like? Kiba? Shaking his head Naruto stood. However before he could head for the door it opened and a shadow spilled its way across the room.

"Still here Naruto?" Mizuki asked as he walked down the stairs.

Naruto stiffened, throwing his mind out for any possible excuse he spoke. "Yeah, I figured I'd wait for Iruka sensei and see if he would help me with my clones."

Mizuki shook his head, "why Iruka wants you to do the normal test I don't know kid, it makes no sense. Not when there's a test for those who have problems with the normal stuff."

Naruto's grin widened, "really?"

IN response Mizuki offered a thin scroll its name stamped across the side. 'Secondary Graduation Exam.' "It's a mock mission style test, your goal is to break in and take a huge scroll from the Hokage's tower, than rendezvous with me. Interested?"

Naruto nodded without hesitation, "I'll do it."

Mizuki tossed him the scroll, "Execute your mission tonight and meet me in the location contained within the scroll." Mizuki said. Ruffling Naruto's hair Mizuki smiled and walked from the room.

Not that Naruto particularly noticed, focused as he was on the scroll.

The night drew on slowly, and Naruto found himself pacing a short ways off from the Hokage's mansion. Which probably would have looked suspicious if it weren't for the fact that he' transformed into a rat and his pacing was done beneath a dumpster. As the sun truly set Naruto bolted across the street and through a small rat hole hidden by a gutter pipe.

It turned out to be the best choice he could have made, from room to room he skittered and slunk until he reached the old man's office where his target lay waiting. For a time he stared at the door and strained his ears to their limit hearing the barest of footsteps a few rooms away. He waited until he could wait no longer and in a plume of smoke reverted to his original form just as the door slowly creaked open.

"Naruto-kun?" Came a voice Naruto all to readily recognized as the Hokage's. "What brings you here at-" He stopped as Naruto rolled through a short series of hand seals and erupted once more in smoke. Naruto knew he had just one chance, old the old man may be but he was still the Hokage. So Naruto used the deadliest technique he had in his admittedly limited arsenal.

As the smoke cleared away a much more, feminine, Naruto remained. Nude. With only the coiling smoke to hide anything. Blood erupted from the Hokage's nose and he fell backward his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Just as quickly as the female Naruto appeared she disappeared and grinned down at the fallen old man.

"Sorry 'bout that old man, but I gotcha with my sexy technique." Naruto whispered before turning back to his task. The scroll was huge, easily half as tall as Naruto himself and green trim wrapped about a cream colored center. Attached to one side was a sling which Naruto fitted over his shoulder and made for the window.

His heart thundered in his chest and his knuckles whitened against the strap. He was so close he could taste it. All he had to do was meet up with Mizuki-sensei and he'd pass. With that thought in mind Naruto leapt from the window and began his trek toward the most remote training grounds he knew of.

Twice he had to transform to avoid a civilian that seemed too curious about the dark alleys Naruto was using. Not to mention taking a quick turn back into said alleys whenever one of the people just stared at him for a time. He didn't get it, ninja carried large scrolls around all the time and he was trying to be a ninja so why were they staring at him?

It took him well over an hour to reach the cabin and only the last twenty minutes did he have a chance to take to the trees and move as fast as he could.

The cabin area was totally deserted just like the scroll said it would be and Naruto set to work as soon as he reached it. As hje unfurled the scroll he couldn't keep from cringing. "Multi-Shadow clone technique. Why more clones?" He groaned almost throwing the scroll in frustration.

For a moment he just moved to the next technique and winced and again with the next. From cloning his weapons mid-air to creating a weapon of one's own blood some requiring sealing techniques which to Naruto's knowledge was hardly covered in the academy.

"What is with this thing! Each ones harder than the last." He yelled. He didn't get any response. Until it clicked in his own brain.

Each and every one of them was out of his league. Well, he might be able to do the blood weapon one, he mused, but he did not like the thought of cutting himself just to try and learn a technique. Still, if it was meant as a graduation technique, so Naruto pulled a brush from his pouch and inked out the instructions on his arm before turning back to the his issue. If the scroll started off with the easiest one, that meant if he was going to learn one it would have to be that.

"Time to get to it." He checked over the instructions one more time and created a cross with his fingers. Focus, taking a deep breath Naruto began pushing his Chakra out and smoke burst from the ground around him. It cleared and Naruto watched as like the other clones he'd made it destroyed itself in a massive burst of smoke.

"Again." Naruto groused.

Again and again Naruto repeated the technique, in an almost insane loop. One or more clones would pop up looking pale or sick and most would vanish leaving behind others who like Naruto would immediately form the cross shaped seal and split into two or three before dispersing.

"Son of ah." Roared as he molded chakra for the technique adding every bit of Chakra he could manage and just like that at least twelve new Naruto's leapt into existence without a hint of smoke.

Falling back to land on his butt Naruto was elated. Finally, he thought, finally he could make a clone! He passed. "Hey boss, can we get some ramen? We're kinda hungry." The clone closest to him asked

Naruto's eye twitched, he couldn't afford that much ramen, what was he going to do? Oh, right. With a flux of chakra the clones dispelled. "Maybe I can get Iruka to get me some ramen." Naruto mused brushing the stingy feeling he had away.

"Naruto!" His name was accompanied by a growing shadow and upon looking over his shoulder Naruto found himself looking up at Iruka.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei! Did Mizuki send you in his place? Well guess what I passed, I managed to learn a technique from the scroll." Naruto moved to his feet holding the rolled up scroll above his head in victory. "I'm a genin now." He cheered.

Said joy fled at the look of confusion on Iruka's face. "Naruto," he started. "Did Mizuki tell you to do this?"

Naruto nodded, "of course, he told me about the secondary test and gave me this." As he spoke Naruto began fishing around in his jacket until he pulled the scroll Mizuki offered him earlier that day.

"You got here a lot faster than I thought anyone would Iruka." Mizuki's voice echoed throughout the clearing and as Iruka turned around his eyes locking directly on to Mizuki, he was pelted by nearly a dozen kunai. Most were deflected but a few managed to lodge in Iruka's leg.

"Naruto you need to run." Iruka grunted as he pulled the kunai from his leg and Naruto stared on in confusion.

"What's going on? Mizuki-Sensei" Naruto asked as he hugged the scroll to his side.

"Just give me the scroll Naruto and you'll pass. Iruka is just an obstacle." Mizuki said extending his hand as he smiled kindly.

Iruka stepped in front of Naruto before he could respond. "Don't Naruto, Mizuki is just tricking you." He brandished a kunai at his co-worker. "If you truly want to be a ninja Naruto, than follow orders, run back to the village with the scroll."

Naruto hesitated before slowly nodding and in a flash bolted back into the forest heading straight toward the village. He hadn't made it a dozen yards into the woods before he stopped, he could just barely hear Iruka and Mizuki.

"I just have to catch him after finishing you Iruka."

"Yeah, maybe. It won't matter though if you can't get by me." Iruka's whisper like words barely made it to him.

"I've got to help." Naruto grunted making the cross hand sign and in a shimmer of air dozens of Naruto's filled the trees. Everywhich way he looked their were Naruto's each looking as excited and angry as the last

"Go help sensei." He snapped and peered back toward the clearing where the hoard of Naruto's trampled the underbrush and bounded between branches in their mad dash toward the clearing.

As the last one made to pass him Naruto grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved the scroll into his hands while slipping the copy into his own. "Transform into a plant or something, I'm going to clock that guy." Naruto growled.

He didn't wait for the affirmative he knew would come, complete with grumblings of wanting to take a swing or two of his own. The path and clearing ahead of him were mayhem thanks to his clones, branches lay broken and splintered on the ground, some smoking some still slowly burning. That didn't surprise him in the least. He could feel the vambraces heating against his skin awaiting his first swing. Brushing aside a leaf, Naruto absently noted it burst apart in a miniature ball of fire.

That wasn't what he wanted to do to Mizuki. Not unless he had to. "Hey stop blowing everything up! I don't want to get in trouble if he dies; just beat his face in." He called.

As he reached the clearing he wished he hadn't.

Mizuki was cutting a swathe through his clones as Iruka stood behind the hoard, his mouth agape and eyes wide. Creating a handful more clones Naruto doubled his pace shooting across the clearing. "Grab him." Naruto roared.

It was only a moment later when Mizuki cut down one Naruto and another latched on to his arm and his other was grabbed when he looked at the first. Soon his face morphed into a look of alarm and fear.

"Hey Mizuki," Naruto called and launched himself towards his teacher hand cocked back, he wasn't prepared for Mizuki to break free from his clone and catch his fist. Naruto growled and pumped chakra into his vambrace. The bastard howled in pain as spines of red broke through Mizuki's arm and a cold haze lifted from it just before it shattered.

Even as the frozen chunks fell to the ground Mizuki fell into the reprieve only unconsciousness could give and Naruto stiffened.

"I didnt think about what it would do to him." Naruto muttered, "and why did it freeze."

He stopped mumbling as Iruka stepped up beside him. "You did well, Naruto." He said pulling his attention to Iruka.

He squinted, it took him a moment before he could put his finger on what exactly was off about his teacher, he wasn't wearing his forehead protector. He'd never seen his teacher with it off, now realistically he knew Iruka had to take it off, showers, sleep, repair and maintenance. Still.

"This has been a long time coming Naruto, Now close your eyes." Iruka arched a brow as Naruto's eyes slid shut. The blonde could feel the material of his goggles being pulled from his head and his heart began to race. He could hear the sound of fabric rubbing against fabric and the next thing he knew his head felt slightly heavier and Iruka pulled away.

"Congratulations Naruto, you Graduate!" Iruka said and Naruto's hand shot to his forehead where he knew the metal plate was waiting.

Chapter 2 End.

Authors Note: So, yeah, still not as long as I was going for but it works. Some of you might have noticed I changed the gauntlets to vambraces. It was a mistake in the first chapter and so I corrected it. If you have some kind of issue with my story please let me know. Oh and to be fair I know my grammar is atrocious, I'm working on it.

In other news, if you like my story feel free to drop me a p.m. or get ahold of me on twitter at Sam_w_ryder or facebook under Samuel Ryder. I hope to hear from you soon.

Please, read and review.

Next update: 4/2/19


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Core Control

Author: samwryder

Date of Completion: 4/11/19

Story Start

Naruto couldn't keep the smile from his face as he rubbed the metal of his headband until it glimmered in the morning light. He could still hardly believe it! He was a ninja and before the rest of his classmates to boot!

"Just wait till that jerk Sasuke sees this." With a final rub of the metal he slipped it into his pocket and continued plodding toward the academy; on his arms the vambraces rested for any who cared to look. There was nothing that would or could impact his good mood he was sure of it.

So when the academy came into sight and there wasn't a single student milling about outside the building a shiver ran along his spine. Panic filled him and he raced for the door, and slid it open with a mad urgency that drained away as he found the others in their seats but Iruka nowhere in sight.

"Safe!" He breathed with a wide grin.

"Think again, you're late Naruto!" Iruka shouted from behind him and Naruto leapt forward in surprise. He stopped balanced awkwardly on the top most steps edge where he teetered more than a little off kilter.

After windmilling his arms about, Naruto managed to right himself and glared at the scar faced teacher. "Iruka-sensei! C'mon! It wasn't my fault, everything happened so late last night I must've overslept."

Naruto watched as Iruka paused as if thinking it over before he shook his head. "I've said it to you all before. If your early you're on time, if your on time you're late. This is true even if you happen to be exhausted from a mission, training or what have you." The chunin explained.

Nodding Naruto bowed his head as the class around him chuckled at his reprimand. "Yes, sensei." Without another word he took a seat at the back of the class.

"As for all of you." The words had Naruto jerk his head up, "I believe I told you all to foster the relationships you have with your fellow ninja. Oh and Sakura would you please tell me the first rule all active ninja must follow."

Sakura stood, her long pink hair framing her face in a way that made Naruto's heart flip in his chest.

"Sir, all active ninja must be wearing their forehead protector at all times to signify their duty to the village and its people." She said.

Naruto flinched while fingering the forehead protector in his pocket as Iruka turned his attention back to him. "That's correct Sakura."

Preening the girl lowered herself into her seat and Naruto pulled the headband from his pocket and looped it about his neck earning himself stares from the entire class. He knew from the looks he was getting their would be questions later, heck he was surprised Kiba managed to keep his mouth shut.

Iruka began his trek down the stairs as he spoke. "Good, now we can move on to the tests. First the written exam." Iruka passed a stack of papers to a girl with dark hair which seemed green when the light struck it. "You have twenty minutes or until I call your name for the practical portion."

Naruto grinned at his classmates until he noted a test had appeared in front of him as well. "Yes Naruto, your taking the test." Iruka answered before Naruto could even speak.

Grumbling Naruto flipped the pages and stared at the questions, no answer appeared in his mind. As he grit his teeth and scanned the page his heart dropped into his stomach until he reached question fifteen which just so happened to be about village alliances. Jotting down the answer he moved on and found scattered throughout a small number of questions he could, in fact, answer. Still he noted as it was he'd barely pass and if he got even one wrong...

"When I call your name please come to the front and don't waste time. There's a good number of you."

As the tests began Naruto pulled the diagram of the vambraces from his pocket stained as it was by time and ramen broth. There wasn't a lot he could read so he settled for comparing the diagram to the real thing and frowned. In the diagram both hands were marked by an odd looking pair of gloves that seemed to hook to a number of loops on the vambraces. Soon enough he was working in earnest, going so far as to remove one and begin turning it over as he examined and compared it to the diagram.

A young man with triangle shaped markings and a tiny white pup dropped into a seat beside Naruto pulling him from his work. "So tell me, how'd you graduate Naruto." He asked as he worked his own headband into place around his neck.

"Heh, I'm just that awesome Kiba." Naruto crowed as he re-fastened the vambrace to his arm.

"Yeah right, more likely you got someone to feel so bad for you they gave you a headband or you pestered someone until they gave it to you just so you'd go away." Kiba's words drew a scowl from Naruto.

"Does it really matter how he did it?" Shikamaru settled himself into the seat in front of them and allowed his eyes to drift shut. "I doubt either of those options happened Kiba. Iruka wouldn't have told him to put the headband on if he didn't earn it."

Naruto smiled gratefully at the slothful teen as the sound of a cellophane bag stretching filled the air. "Besides, I get the feeling it was something big and Naruto just can't talk about it." Choji added.

"You guys." Naruto whispered tears building in his eyes.

"That's so uncool Naruto." Shikamaru groaned without even bothering to lift his head.

Kiba slammed his hand on to the desk. "Of course it matters! The dead last is a ninja and he didn't even have to take the exam? That's bull!"

Naruto all but growled, his fist clenching at his sides. Every fiber of his being screamed for him to just punch Kiba in the face and than give him the shadow clone special. Show everyone that he was a ninja and get them to stop looking down on him. His heart hammered in his ears and his blood felt like a fire surging through his veins.

"That doesn't matter anymore. We're ninja now!" Naruto finally snapped.

"Well said Naruto. That's enough Kiba. Naruto has shown himself capable of being a ninja of our village." Iruka snapped and Naruto sighed. "Now there will be no more talking while I finish the exam."

One by one the remains students walked down the steps as Iruka called for them and reappeared a few minutes later most with a forehead protector though a few unlucky members did not.

Finally after the last student exited headband proudly tied about her head Iruka cleared his throat in the front of the class. "To those who failed, see me after class so we might discuss your options. To those of whom succeeded, congratulations, your ninja of the hidden leaf!"

Naruto cheered along with a number of the other students as their excitement overflowed in earnest. Chattering filled the room with the a number of passing students comforting the few who failed the exams when Iruka cleared his throat. Than he did it again. And again. Finally his head ballooned out and Naruto slammed his hands to his ears.

"Quiet down!" he roared. "Your ninja now! As such you will be expected to comport yourselves as such. You all have the next week off and will report here as promptly at nine for your team assignments. Dismissed."

Naruto only slowed to look at the few students who meandered their way back down the stairs heads hung and winced. Twice he'd done just that and he couldn't shake the feeling that he should say something but he knew it wouldn't help. They wouldn't want to hear from the dead last who finally managed to pass. It would probably just piss them off.

"Naruto, hang back would you?" Iruka called and Naruto froze at the doorway. "There are a couple of things I'd like to talk to you about.

Nodding Naruto stepped away from his now chuckling peers. "So much for your graduation eh loser?" Kiba snarked.

Shooting Kiba the finger, Naruto maiden his way back to his seat to wait. The students who failed gathered around Iruka's lectern. Naruto remembered it well though it wasn't Iruka who'd talked to him. Just the memory caused Naruto to clench his teeth for a moment before stopping to smile widely. After all, the Takeshita-Sensei was wrong, he was a ninja. Pulling the diagram from his pocket again Naruto bit his lip. It made no sense, why would there be gloves in the diagram but none in the crate? He'd checked. He'd only been able to figure out the basics of them to boot. They worked with seals, not that Naruto had any idea what that meant; they didn't make things blow up, instead they made things hot or cold just really fast and not a single one of the ornate squiggles on top meant anything. The seal was beneath the silk lined bottom.

"Naruto" Iruka called breaking him from his musings. Looking down at the lectern he found his teacher alone, the failing students having left at some point.

Naruto bounded down the stairs two at a time. "Hey Iruka-sensei, what did you want to talk about?"

In response Iruka extended a thin book it's pale beige cover marked only with its cover. 'An introduction to the sealing arts.' "The tools you have from the Uzumaki are likely based around seals, I figured this will help you understand it all better." Iruka waved the book around until Naruto took it.

It's rough cover clutched in his hand it's musty smell speaking of its age. Naruto didn't groan, oh he wanted to but how could he? Iruka had gone to all the effort to find this, to bring it to him, to help him. Even if so few others would or had.

"Thank you sensei." He said instead, he really didn't want to accept it, the few who had before had only done it the once and Iruka had already done it far more than any other save the Hokage. Though the old man really only helped via messengers save for the few times he managed to get away from the job. Those days were the ones that made Naruto want to be Hokage, to receive the looks the Hokage did instead of the scorn filled stares.

Iruka shook his head and rubbed at the scar running horizontally across his face. "It's nothing Naruto, just read it and I'll be happy."

Again Naruto nodded clutching the book all the tighter, than spoke with confidence that he didn't feel. "I will, and I'll surpass everyone. I'll be Hokage, believe it."

"You've a long way to go." Iruka pulled a few files and scrolls into his arms. "Still, learn as much as you can, practice as hard you can. I'm sure you'll make a fine Hokage."

Iruka's words hit Naruto like a fist to the gut but did nothing but fill him with joy. No one had said that to him before, not even the Hokage said anything more than that it was possible. He turned away as tears filled his eyes, not the dew like tears that appeared when Choji and Shikamaru had stood up for him, no not like those, instead they came like a flood. Nothing would keep them from falling.

"I'll see you next week sensei." Naruto bolted for the lower exit not slowing to the close the door behind him or even to soften his footsteps and the passed the mission room. He had things to do. Too many things to do.

His steps carried him through the crowds traipsing about the streets in droves, they moved in groups talking loudly as if they were attending a festival. Which wasn't to far from the truth considering it was graduation day. It led to many families, mostly those headed by civilians to gather, celebrating a family members recent graduation. The ninja were of a different mind and if they did decide to celebrate they wouldn't gather the entire clan.

A large man that Naruto Naruto recognized as Choji's dad mostly by the fact that Choji sat beside him in the bbq restaurant. Both were large men marked with a happy smile though Choji's father was colored a deep red to Choji's brown.

"Naruto!" Choji called and Naruto stalled. Apparently they had seen him to.

His throat tightening he plastered a smile on his face and strode forward chuckling. "Hey Choji, Choji's dad." He scratched the back of his head and ducked his head.

"So your young Naruto" Choji's dad spoke his voice deep but far from the booming Naruto was expecting. "Choji speaks often of your antics as he does with his other friends. Oh, please excuse my lack of manners." The man stood and inclined his head.

"I am Akamichi Choza. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Naruto bowed in response. "Its a pleasure to meet you Akamichi-sama."

A large hand clamped down on Naruto's shoulder as Choji chuckled. "None of that, you can call me Choza. Anyway why don't you join us for lunch."

Hesitantly Naruto shook his head. "I'm can't sorry. I've a lot to do." Naruto flushed, "Sorry."

Choza shook his head. "I understand, don't work yourself to hard."

Naruto sent him a thankful look and with a nod to Choji took off. The further he got from the market district the thinner the people became until he'd reached his goal.

The same training ground that he'd used the night before. Still littered with gouges from Mizuki's weaponry and marked by scorched wood and grass and blood. Naruto took up a place on the stump beside the cabin and opened the book given to him by Iruka. He knew he'd a lot of work to do.

Progress was slow and it wasn't until an hour in that he found a practical technique, even if it was supplementary. He shot to his feet eyes glued to the book he held in one hand. The other he held up and willed his chakra toward it. Specifically toward his fingertips. According to the book when he succeeded the technique was supposed to allow him to carve or burn depending on how you looked at it into just about anything. It was meant to allow the carving of seals on the fly when one didn't have a ink or a brush.

"Seal Carving Technique" He all but shouted and pressed the tips of his fingers against a piece of wood. Nothing though a stifling hot burst of air passed his face. Again and again he tried before a beam of sunlight lanced its way between the trees branches and glinted in the light and Naruto slapped the palm of his hand against his face.

The vambrace was all but torn away and he he tried again. The bark on the tree darkened and singed a wisp of smoke filling his nose. His exuberance was short lived as he noticed there wasn't a single bit of concentration to the burn, it was far to wild and widespread.

"Again." He told himself. He created a half ram seal and began focusing his chakra, every bit that he could gather, once again toward his fingertips. Slate blue chakra burst from the tips of his fingers and they began to itch horribly. Pressing them to the wood he found them delving in like a stone carving through water.

He panted as the chakra faded from his finger. "Ha!" He cheered and leaned back just to find his fingers held fast within the wood.

"You've got to be kidding me." He snapped. Again he focused his chakra and pulled. His hand burst free though there was no swirl of chakra, instead splinters filled his fingers. Naruto winced staring at the offending shards of wood.

"Why does it hurt so much." He whined. One by one he pulled the splinters he could from his fingers than placing them in his mouth to gnaw the last of them from his skin.

A thin form wearing dropped in beside him. His brown hair held up by his custom headband that reminded Naruto of the Second Hokage. "Yeah well, if you don't treat the log right you get what you deserve kid."

Naruto squinted at the man, "what do you want." He growled carefully.

"I'm just on my way back to the village kid and I find what can only be a rookie not respecting the log." The man quicker an eye as Naruto frowned. "Look kid, why don't you head to the hospital instead of gouging the things out."

With a shrug Naruto returned to his seat making a show of staring down at the book, "I'm good thanks, I've got to much to learn to worry about these." He waved his bleeding hand about.

The man shrugged himself. "Yeah maybe, still just a hint kid. I know the technique your trying, you're overpowering it, it's all about control. Have fun kid."

Naruto made a face as the man vanished among the trees, still he wouldn't deny that it was helpful. That the technique didn't take that much power shocked Naruto. Chakra filled his finger tips and the slate blue haze shrank until it looked like he'd claws of blue before the haze like a flimsy piece of glass thrown against the ground, it shattered apart. Growling he attempted it again and the haze barely shrank before it fell away.

Soon enough the sun began to set and Naruto headed back the way he' d come. Exhausted as he was the return trip took twice as long but before long he was back amidst the bustle of the streets and headed for the a well lit ramen stand. It's name Ichiraku, and it just so happened to be Naruto's go to choice for food.

"Hey old man, Ayame-San." Naruto settled himself at the bar. "Two large miso ramen please."

Tuechii, a man well into his years and the owner and operator of the stand, popped his head through the window that led to the back. "Naruto. You're awful late today. What happened?"

"Just training." Naruto yawned and eyed the rest of the bar wearily before leaning against the bar. "Where's Ayame-San."

An ominous aura spread from behind him, Naruto bolted up right and chuckled nervously as the aura flickered out of existence.

"Hello Naruto," Ayame said with a wide smile as she took a place opposite the counter from him. After a moment she froze focusing all her attention on the headband tied about his neck. "I see you passed, Congratulations!"

Fingering his headband, he blushed, "Thanks."

"What, you finally graduated kid? That's amazing. First bowls on the house kid." Tuechii said as he place the first steaming bowl in front of Naruto. "You know kid, you might want to start choosing some healthier options when it comes to your diet now that your a ninja."

Naruto paused in the middle the breaking his chopsticks apart. "No way! I can eat ramen all day long everyday and still be awesome. And I drink milk."

"I'm sure you do and you can Naruto-Kun. Still, it would be better if you were taller right? You won't grow if all you eat is ramen." Ayame ruffled his hair until Naruto jerked away.

For a few seconds Naruto looked at his steaming bowl of ramen as if it had betrayed him before shrugging. "I'll think about it." After that the noodles met his lips and the rest was history.

It quickly became a routine, Naruto would wake up, ready himself for the day, make his way out to the cabin and work himself until nightfall, often times not bothering with lunch. Afterward he would head to Ichiraku for a few bowls of ramen and much to Naruto's dismay a plate of vegetables supplied by Ayame. From there he would head home drop into bed and get ready to do it all over again the next day.

Soon enough a week had passed and Naruto found himself sitting in his seat as Iruka made his way up to his lectern. Before Iruka could speak Naruto found himself staring at his desk, the place where he'd studied for the last few years, even if he did an equal amount of sleep and prank planning. He would almost miss it, he decided. Almost.

"Welcome back, I hope you all made your week a productive one." Iruka dropped his scrolls and looked out at the class. "Today you will receive your team assignments and Jonin-sensei. But first let me say, it was a pleasure to be your instructor and I'm sure you will all become splendid ninja."

Naruto held back his cheer unlike a few of his classmates. Oh he wanted nothing more to join Kiba and the others in their victory roars, but what did they have to cheer about really? They had taken the first step sure but a bad feeling filled Naruto's stomach it wasn't bad milk. He got rid of it the other day after all. Still, the feeling remained causing Naruto to miss the majority of the team assignments until a piece of chalk struck him in the headband and he scrambled backward in surprise.

"Team Ten will be, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, and Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka gestured to a fairly stocky man with a short beard framing his face who just walked into the class room.

"You heard the man, I'm Asuma and you three brats can meet me at training ground thirteen. If your not there in ten minutes, you might as well stay here." He vanished from sight and Naruto stood stock straight.

He scrambled from the room, Ino on his heels. "Hey Ino." He called.

"What do you want Naruto."

"Do you know the way to the training ground?"

She skid to a stop staring at him slack jawed. "I was following you. You idiot!" She snapped.

Naruto couldn't blame her, than again if she'd been following him it meant she had no more an idea that he himself.

"It's this way." Shikamaru passed by them at a steady jog turning down the next road. The two blondes stared at each other for a moment and than took off after their laziest teammate.

"Hey Shika, it would be faster to take to the rooftops." Ino didn't wait for his reply dodging into the nearest alley from one wall to the next on her way to the roof. Naruto jumped to the edge of a cart than to a lower roof and ran alongside Ino.

Shikamaru however continued jogging at his own pace ignoring the blonds stuck to his trail. As he turned his way down the last leg of the journey, Asuma waited atop a bridge. He looked unimpressed as they approached instead he puffed away at a cigarette.

"Ten minutes exactly." He murmured coming to a stop in front of his new teacher, both Naruto and Ino landing behind him.

"Well, congraulations, you got here just in time for your next test and you better pass. Failure means returning to the academy."

"What!" Ino and Naruto howled as Shikamarus head tilted back to look up at the sky.

Authors Notes:

First let me say NaruHinaF, thank you for being the only reviewer for this story in two chapters. I appreciate the support.

I won't deny this story was never my first choice, blame other people, you know the ones that if you say no to things can get a bit on the messy side, yeah, them. Anywho. I hope its starting to come together and please to those who think I'm taking this to slow, realize real growth takes time.

Now while NaruHinaF was my first reviewer, they were not the first to message me. I got a pm, one that was rather rude to boot. I looked at the comments they made and sent them back the following message.

"Thank you for your interest. Nothing is set in stone and if I wanted Naruto to stay the same I wouldn't have made a fanfiction about him. Once again thank you for taking the time to message me, it shows how much you care."

So the next update date will be posted on my profile in a couple of days as the family stuff is still going on. In the mean time please feel free to drop me a line. It doesnt' matter if its here, on Facebook under Samuel Ryder or Twitter under Sam_W_Ryder.

Oh in other news in a week or twoo, depending on my editor, (yes I have one,) The first chapter of my serial works will be coming out for those who support me on .


End file.
